Lord of the Litherians
by Jake84c
Summary: ...they spun around three times before they fell off the cliff. They hit the ground with a chrunch and rolled 3 times. The last thing Harry heard was "Oh my god how did we let this happpen,Lord Tirom is going to be pissed...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Ok if anyone even cared to look my first to attempts at a story were complete failures. I found out that you have to read the story before submitting it. Anyway I'll try my third and hopefully more successful story. Also this story will contain language like it there's a back button on the top left side of your screen.

Harry Potter sadly closed his last birthday letter. His 16th birthday had been even better than his 15th even though he received one letter less than he usually did. Getting over Sirius had been the hardest thing in the world it seemed, but Harry did a lot of thinking on the beginning his of his summer. Sirius had lead life to the fullest and Harry planned to do the same.

He was halfway through his second piece of Mrs. Wealsy's amazing cake when his door was opened. He looked up wondering who it could be. Surprisingly it was Dudley. "What do you want," Harry asked. "jus' wondering if you wanted to play some cards with me and the guys," Dudley answered (A/N:A large part of this is a night of poker so if you've never played it it might be hard to understand but it is important to the story). . The cards Dudley was talking of was poker. When Harry got home from school for the summer he saw Dudley with about six of his friends crowded around a large poker table playing Texas Hold'em. Almost everyday Dudley's friends would come over and they would play for hours. Some nights Dudley would come to supper grumpy because he lost a lot of money .Other nights he walked in grinning widely with a bounce in his step announcing loudly for everyone at the table(and possibly the neighbors)that he just won a 35$ pot(A/N I'm American so it'll all be in $ since I don't know pounds.

"You want me to play with you," Harry asked surprised. "Yeah, a couple of the guys couldn't make it tonight so if you wanted to play with us you can, "said Dudley. "Alright I'm game," Harry answered. When they got downstairs there came a chorus of "Harry sit down pimp" "And "Sup Harry haven't seen you in awhile" All of this surprised Harry but he sat down grinning and they passed himsome chips. "5$ buy-in Harry," Frank, one of Dudley's friend's, said to him. Harry suddenly pictured Mrs. Weasly saying" All that hard earned money your parents gave you and your gambling it all off". Just one game he told himself. The one game turned into three by the end of the night. But on the last game of the night he was in last place in the chip count and was getting desperate so he went all in on a Ace King(or big slick in poker terms) of diamonds. Peter, another of Dudley's friends, called immediately. They flipped there cards. "Fuck," Harry muttered. Everyone laughed Peter had two aces (pocket rockets). The flop came and to Harry's (and everyone else's)surprise Queen, Jack, Ten of diamonds came. "Oh my fucking god, "Peter said. Harry grinned. The rest of the night was the same he ended up winning 40$(A/N to some that might seem low but that's the average pot I play in) dollars.

The next day Harry was awoken by Dudley. "Come' on get your lazy ass up," came the loud voice of Dudley. "What the hell are you doing," Harry yelled loudly back at him. "Me n' the guys are going on a road trip you want to come?" "Where are you going?" Harry said sitting up. "Up north" "Fine let me get ready," Harry answered. 1 hour later Harry was in a large SUV with the speakers blowing loudly (If you so gangsta why you tuck your chain in when you walk in the club). "So where north exactly are we going," Harry asked loudly over the speakers. "Pier's parents own a small cabin and we're going to stay there for awhile, so I hope you brought your wallet we're going to be playing a lot of cards." Answered Dudley. About 200 miles later they were flying down an interstate go at least 30 miles over the speed limit. "Does Dudley even have a license," Harry asked to Frank sitting next to him. "Yeah but I don't know how long he'll be able to keep it." Frank answered laughing. "DUD THAT'S THE EXIT "screamed Piers from the back. To most people it would have been too late to turn but not to Dudley. They hit the railing on the side of the road as Dudley tried to make an almost 90 degree angle turn doing almost 100. The railing fish-tailed them and they spun around almost three full times before they fell off a large cliff on the edge of the interstate. They hit ground with a huge crunch and rolled 3 times. The last thing Harry heard was "Oh my god how did we let this happen , Lord Tirom is going to be pissed……….

A/N: SO here's the first chapter of hopefully a large story. I know this was kind of a boring chapter and all that happened was a lot of poker. That was to explain how the relationship between Harry and Dudley began. Also if you read the last sentence you'll notice a little spoiler I left for you. I plan on making this a H/G but I'm not sure yet depends on where the story goes. R/R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I know why my stories are lame now there's no action. So this chapter will have less cards (none probably) and a lot more action.

Chapter 2

"How the hell did this happen" "Pry' the same as always sir some rich kids in an expensive car were speeding and lost control," This came from Deputy Sheriff Brownley. He was standing beside Sheriff Doune looking at an almost totaled SUV. "Sir," came a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw a woman in a lab like coat running at them. "Yes," Sheriff Doune asked. "Here are the medical reports," said the woman coming to a stop short of breath. Doune looked down at the report noticing critical by all 6 names. He raised an eyebrow "They all are still alive?" he asked. "Yes, it's amazing they all seem as if they're going to live," she answered. "They drive off a 30 foot cliff landing on the front of the car roll three times and every one of them is alive?" Doune asked in disbelief. "It seems so sir," she answered. Doune shook his head and looked at the SUV again then the sky, "Someone up there likes them that's for sure"

"WHAT" "Sir we can explain…." "YOU'D BETTER HOPE SO" "Well you see the thing is…." "I'm waiting," came the reply. Asla swallowed. "What is that thing Bisli?" she said turning to the woman next and at the same time trying to mouth sorry. Bisli glared at her. "We tried to stop the car sir but they were going over 100 miles an hou…." "SHUT UP" "sorry sir" "You're a protector, you were trained a protector, you're my best goddamn PROTECTERS," Lord Tirom screamed at them. Normally Asla and Bisli would blush but they knew he didn't say it to flatter them.

Asla and Bisli were best friends. They grew up together. They trained together. They worked together as protectors. Protectors were people who protected another simple as that. They were called bodyguards by humans. But Asla and Bisli weren't humans they didn't even live on Earth. There planet wasn't even in the same universe. They lived in a world called Litheria.

Thousands of years ago they lived on Earth alongside with humans. But they were different than humans. One main reason was wings. All male Litherians had wings. Another was hair. Every Litherian woman had hair that reached the ground. Which wasn't the weird part, the weird part was the hair stopped before it touched the ground and floated. So the humans started to kill them. Just for sport at first but a few years later you were paid money if you could kill a Litherian.So they left Earth to start another life in a new world.

Year 200

Everything had gone as planned every Litherian alive (barely 4,000) was together. They all stood inside a large circle of runes. 20 men in the middle of everyone were chanting. "Fu Sa Loou Ung Ill Maas" "Wait," came a voice from the crowd. "Where's Lord Henry" "STOP THE CHANTING". But it was to late the men were dancing now. "STO…." A bright flash and a boom and every Litherian on earth but one disappeared.

"Yes, we know the story sir," Asla said. "Really," Lord Tirom asked, "Then you also know that Harry Potter is a descent of Lord Henry" "yes, sir but…" "You must also know you almost let our Master die," Lord Tirom interrupted. "Sir is there anything we can do to make up for it," Bisli asked hopefully. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is," Lord Tirom said, "I want you two to go get him" "You mean…" "Yes, we finally finished it.,"Lord Tirom interrupted again. The "it" was a machine that would let you go to the human world and come back with a human. Thousands of years ago the founders of this world who had run from the humans. Had put up very powerful wards that wouldn't allow any person that is even part human into Litheria. Ever since they had found out that there was a descendent of Lord Henry they had been trying to get him to Latherier. The one time they tried they crashed landed in a small American town called Roswell. They hadn't tried since because they found out about the wards. "Well this won't be all that bad of a job," Asla said. "It will be harder than you think for one there is the part about his sex," Lord Tirom said. Bisli moaned, "Forgot about that". When Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters the Litherians thought there Master was dead. They couldn't send help soon enough and they had to sit and watch as there Master was killed. They watched as Voldemort closed in on the last descendent of Lord Henry. They couldn't believe there eyes as Voldemort was nearly killed as he lost all of his power. They had celebrated for nearly a week. But that ended when they found out about Lord Kleisma. Lord Kleisma was yet another dark lord. He was from a planet near Latherier called Kleisma(surprise surprise). The problem was he knew about the vast power the descendent of Lord Henry had. The only way they could think of was to change his sex to a boy instead of a girl as he(or she?) really was. They had been successful and Lord Kleisma had yet found Harry. "When do we leave sir?" Asla asked. "Tonight," Lord Tirom. "Great," came the excited response of Bisli.

Earth

When Harry and Dudley walked into the Dursley's house neither had a single scratch on them. To the amazement of all the doctors and nurses Harry and everyone else was able to leave the very next day. Harry grinned "Well that was a fun trip," Harry said laughing. "Shut up Harry," Dudley said who was mad because his parents had taken his drivers license away from him for 6 months. "Well I'm going to bed in my bed," said Harry.

"We really shouldn't be breaking into his house like this," Bisli said. "You got a better idea," Asla snapped. "Just saying" They quietly walked up the stairs. "This one," Bilsi said pointing to the left. She nodded and they opened the door. Harry Potter was sleeping on the bed. "Every time I see I forget he's really a girl they did a good job disguising him," Asla said. Bisli nodded in agreement. Bisli walked over and shook him "Get up" Harry jumped up and pointed a wand at them "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked. "My names Asla and this is Bisli," Asla said motioning to Bisli. "And we are here to take you back with us my Lord," Bisli finished for Asla and bowed. Asla followed suit. "Take me where," Harry snapped. "My lord you are descent to Lord Henry of Latherier and Master of the Litherian people so we're going to take you to Latherier," Bisli said. "I've never heard of the country Latherier," Harry said. "That's because it's not a country it's a planet," said Asla. Harry nodded not knowing if he was dreaming or if this was one of Lord Voldemorts latest tricks. "I want proof , "Harry said. "Well for one thing look at our hair," Asla said as she and Bisli turned to show him. "So you could have done that with magic "Harry said not impressed. "Well there is one way to prove but…" "What," Harry asked. "Well you see there's this dark lord called…. Asla told Harry the story of why he was made into a boy. At the end of the story Harry was laughing "so let me get this straight you two are saying I'm a girl?" Harry asked. They nodded. Harry laughed "You two need to lay off the speed" "We're not kidding Harry we can prove it,"Bisli said. "Lets see," Harry said. Bisli nodded and she waved her hand muttering something incomprehensible. Before there eyes Harry turned from a 5'9 boy to a 5'6 girl his hair grew to the length of Asla's and Bisli's her body grew to an amount that any girl would kill for. Harry fainted


End file.
